kissing Merry
by Roz Morgan
Summary: A silly story about a fair, Merry, Pippin and Frodo's plans to make money and lots of kissing (M/P and F/S slash)


A/N: this is just something that came to me while trying to think up fund raising ideas for school fait…a kiss Andy booth. 

The idea was rejected quickly but what about a kiss Merry booth? 

*************************************

The summer fair was in town and Merry, Pippin and a reluctant Frodo had decided to cash in on this by setting up a booth the only problem was that they didn't know quite what booth to set up. 

"How about a baked good booth?" Frodo suggested tapping his note pad with his quill or pen or what ever you use to write with in middle earth. 

Merry shook his head. 

"Pip would eat it all" 

"I would not, Merry that's not nice!" Pippin said indignantly crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue out at Merry. 

"Alright scratch that idea," Frodo said "How about a games booth with toys as prizes?"

"Tried that last year" Merry said "Pip and me rigged it; Hamfast Gamgee caught as and we had to run for miles" 

"I know, I know" Pippin squealed "A kiss Frodo booth!" 

Frodo stirred at him opened mouthed and Merry doubled up laughing. 

"What? What did I say?" Pippin asked confused. 

"Well you see Pip we'd only get one customer and that would be Sam" Merry said through peels of laughter. 

"Merry!" Frodo went bright red and throw a cushion at his cousin. 

"Oh come off it Frodo everyone knows he likes you" Merry said wiping tears from his eyes "and that you like him" 

"Shut up Merry or I'll tell Pippin who you like" Merry stopped laughing and lunged at Frodo. 

"Don't you dare, that's a secret" he yelled tickling Frodo all over, Pippin just watched open-mouthed. 

"You got a Lass, Merry?" he asked confused and a little hurt Merry had confided in Frodo rather than him. 

"Just forget it Pip alright its not important" Merry said angrily getting off Frodo who was have hysterics and hugging his little Pippin. 

"I have it" Frodo concurred coming round from his laughing fit "We can have a kiss Merry booth" 

"What?" Merry asked

"Oh Frodo that's a wonderful idea" Pippin laughed gleefully clapping his hands together "I bet we get lots of money" 

"I don't" Merry muttered darkly watching Frodo…..that mad Baggins was up to something and Merry didn't like it, not one bit. He was suddenly regretting telling Frodo about his over fondness for Pippin. He prayed that Frodo would just leave well enough alone for once. 

************************************

A few weeks later and lots of good behaviour they where allowed to put up their booth. 

"Come and get it" Frodo yelled at the top of voice causing Sam Gamgee to go very red and disappear into the crowd some where. "Kisses from the young Master of Buckland!" 

There was embarrassed giggling from some of the hobbit girls and Merry sighed, he could believe Frodo had persuaded him to go through with this. Pippin stood next to him frowning and eating an apple, a hard thing to do at the same time. 

The first hobbit Lass to come up to the booth was Malva Ploughman from Overhill, she giggled a bit as she handed over her copper coin and then kissed Merry very gently on the lips before running off back to her friends. 

Merry stood there a bit dazed for a moment before Pippin's persistent tugging at his sleeve pulled him back into the world. 

"Well was it good?" Pippin demanded sounding almost angry maybe even jealous. 

"Pip why do you want to know?" Merry asked rather puzzled, Pippin went bright red and fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. 

"No reasons"   
Merry sighed and dug in his back pocket pulling out a couple of coins and handed them to Pippin. 

"Go have some fun, you shouldn't have to stand around with me" Pippin nodded gratefully and disappeared into the crowd leaving Merry to wonder about Pippin's erratic behaviour, he would read too much into it but oh…..he hoped. 

********************************

They'd done pretty well Frodo decided as he counted the out the money. The only thing that worried him was he hadn't seen Pippin since Merry sent him off that morning, speaking of Merry the Brandybuck was looking very pleased with him self sitting on the table and swinging his legs. 

45 kisses in one day, not bad at all unless you count the one from Belba Sackville-Baggins, that was vile. 

Someone tapped Frodo on the shoulder, turning in surprise Frodo found it to only be Pippin his arms full of cakes and toys. 

"Hello Frodo" he trilled happily, Frodo smiled. 

"Hello Pip had a good day?" 

"Yes except there was this booth I really wanted to go to but I don't have the money left" Pippin blushed slightly; Frodo took one of the copper coins and held it out to Pippin. 

"What booth?" he asked. 

Pippin mumbled something. 

"Didn't hear you" 

"ThekissMerrybooth" Pippin said quickly, laughing Frodo handed over the money. 

"Just you give him a good proper Kiss Pippin, no chickening out" 

"And just you give Sam a proper kiss Frodo Baggins" Pippin giggled dancing away before Frodo could catch him a hit on the side of the head. 

"I'll get you later when you get home" Frodo called after Pippin as he ran away, sighing Frodo collected up the money and put it into a little bag. 

Sam Gamgee was waiting for him by the refreshments table holding a bottle of Elderflower wine. 

And as Pippin had suggested Frodo did give Sam a proper kiss that night and much, much more 

*********************************

Merry was on the hole pleased with him self, he'd kissed more Lasses than anyone had that day and yet inside he felt horrible all cold and lonely and every kiss had brought him deeper into this despair.

He was happy that the fair was finishing and people where packing up all he wanted to do was sneak of back to Bag-end and cry. 

"Hello" a voice in his ear startled him. 

"What you up to Pip?" he asked rubbing his ear trying to stop the ringing. Pippin went a very deep red and handed Merry a copper piece. 

"Oh Pip" was all Merry said before pulling the little Took to him and kissing him very soundly. 

And that was the first kiss that day that didn't make Merry cry inside.

If anything it set him on fire and he tightened his hold on Pippin; drawing his tongue across the younger's lips, Pippin gasped and opened his mouth allowing Merry to taste what he offered and Merry did with tenderness and love. 

"OH" said Pippin when they parted "I wish I had another coin to give you for I'd like another kiss"

"I don't wont money to kiss you Pip, I'd kiss you till your head spun if you'd let me" Merry whispered, Pippin smiled in pleasure. 

"I love you Merry," he said softly taking his cousins hand in his and rubbing it gently. 

"And I love you Pippin, my own, my sweet" and with that Merry swept Pippin up in his arms and carried him to Bag-end, kissing him and telling him tales of there wonderful future together. 

**************************

The next morning Sam was walking about Bag-end garden in a daze, a silly grin upon his face, Frodo was sitting on a lot of cushion's and wincing when he moved his legs but every time he saw Sam grinning like a mad man. 

Pippin stole Merry's breakfast and in return Merry stole kisses. 

All in the entire kiss Merry booth had been a great success on all accounts. 


End file.
